From Past to Present
by wolf master97
Summary: When tragedy strikes the young Marcus McCloud, everything changed. Follow Marcus as he finishes a quest 17 years in the making and discover how the past always haunts the present.


**So, this just struck me after reading Hopeless-Tyronos, Renegades and the Grand Final by Co-lord44. Also, this is a non-canon spin off of Co-lord44's Grand Final using his OC's. Please be gentle as I am still under the horrible disease known as writers block and am trying to fight it. Warning, kind of dark.**

All Those Years Ago.

Blood on the walls, bodies on the floor, and one person standing. This person was a blue fox in slim black body armor. He looked almost mechanical in it, the armor covering every part of his body but his head. His face resembled that of the legend Fox McCloud, but with blue fur and a white curl on the top of his head. Over his right eye, a red screen hung, attached to a headpiece he wore that was exactly like the famous mercenary's. He stared coldly down at the panting, squirming ape, as he covered the wound on his shoulder.

"Are you gonna talk now?" the man asked coldly. "Or do I need to hurt you more?"

"Go to hell!" the ape yelled before a swift and heavy boot put his head back into the wall, spilling more red onto it.

"I can hurt you in more ways than you even think are possible," the man breathed as he grabbed the injured ape and heaved him by his neck to face level. "Talk!"

"I don't know where he is!" the ape yelled panicking.

"Then you are no use to me!" the man yelled as he pulled out his blaster.

"Wait! I don't know where he is, but I know someone who does!" he franticly yelled.

"Name!" the man demanded.

"They call him 'Scissors', dumb name I know, but he's a gang leader on Kew that always leaves their victims with slashed throats and a pair of bloody scissors near by!" he yelled.

The man stared at him for a few seconds before dropping the ape, who proceeded to gasp in air from his damaged windpipe.

The man turned and started to walk away.

"Who are you?" the ape asked, making the man freeze in his tracks. "Why are you hunting him?"

The man glanced over his shoulder and stared at the bloody and injured ape for a few seconds before turning his head forward again.

"My name is Marcus McCloud. Why? Think about it," Marcus said before leaving. That day was clearly burned into his mind; he could remember every detail with agonizing detail. It was almost ironic, the anniversary was coming up in about two weeks. That day.

 _17 Years ago_

A young Marcus McCloud walked forward in blackness. His mother's hands over his eyes as the anticipation of his surprise killed him.

"Ok," Krystal McCloud softly cheered. "Get ready. 3, 2, 1." She removed her hands and she, along with several other voices, yelled out.

"SURPRISE!"

Marcus opened his eyes to see all his friends and family in his bright living room wearing party hats and smiles. A large banner that read, _Happy 6_ _th_ _Birthday Marcus_ spanned the room. Streamers and decorations covered the large room and small tables were set out for him and his friends. On the centerpiece a huge, to him, cake sat with six candles lit on top. Marcus was smiling so hard his face hurt and so happy he could explode. His friends: Jack, Felix, Anthony, Sam, and Lelouch, rushed him with presents and hugs, demanding they have theirs opened first. Finally, one little wolf female push her way forward and gave Marcus her gift. Rikku O'Donnell leaned forward and gave Marcus a peck on the cheek. Everyone had a laugh at the birthday boy's expense when he froze up, turned purple, and practically had steam coming out his ears. Fox and Krystal couldn't help but laugh at how much their son took after his father. Soon after the party got into swing with the party games like throwing rings onto bottles, tag and a piñata.

Marcus went first but didn't break it, as did everyone else before Marcus got a second turn and his father held him up so he could smash it. Naturally, the kids all rushed the candy, piling as much as they could into their goodie bags. Finally it was time for cake. Everyone sat around the large table while the cake was brought over.

"Before you can blow out your candles Marcus, we have to sing the birthday song," Krystal teased her son by pinching his cheeks.

"1. 2. 3." Everyone, even Wolf, began to sing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Marcus. Happy birthday to you!"

"Blow out your candles sport," Fox yelled over the cheering. Marcus took a deep breath and blew out his candles. He didn't know what to wish for, and he didn't need it. He just wished for this day to never end. Everyone cheered louder when Marcus blew out his candles and soon cake was being passed out. Marcus talked with his friends about the toys they got him while the grown ups mingled. Later after the party had settle down and the guests had left, Marcus sat in his room, playing with his new toys while his parents cleaned up downstairs.

 _Best birthday ever!_ Marcus thought as he played with his remote controlled Arwing, making it fly around his room. Soon, however, his door opened and his parents walked in.

"Hey Marcus," Fox greeted.

"Hi daddy!" Marcus returned.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"It was the best birthday ever!" Marcus cried with his fists in the air, and his head back staring to the sky. His parents chuckled.

"Well sweetie, it's bedtime," Krystal said as she picked him up.

"Aw, but mooom," Marcus whined. "I'm not even tired."

"Of course you are," Fox replied. "You just don't know it yet." Marcus let out a yawn. "See."

"But dad,"

"No buts mister," Krystal said. "You need your sleep." She tucked Marcus in then gave Marcus a kiss on the forehead. Krystal and Fox turned off the lights, enveloping the room in darkness.

Early the next morning, around 5:30, Marcus woke up. Something felt horribly wrong, he didn't know what, but it scared him. He climbed out of bed and made his way to his parents' room. He stopped when he saw the door was open and became worried. He sprinted to the door and peeked it to witness the most horrible moment of his life. He saw a tall ape with a strange beard all around his face and pointed 'horns' tuffs of hair pointing a blaster at his sleeping parents.

His scrawny, high pitch voice whispered. "Now McCloud, after all these years, vengeance is mine."

Marcus watched with horror as the charged blaster created a large hole in Fox's face. The blast woke Krystal who saw what happened.

"Fox!" She yelled before she attacked the gunman. Krystal wrestled with the ape for a bit before he got a punch in that sent her off the bed. She quickly rose to attack again before the blaster sounded again and blood spilled out of her. The splatter hit Marcus' face a bit, who was still frozen in terror as he watched his mother slowly die.

"You were a beauty, truly you were. I should have had fun with you before you die," He laughed.

"Oikonny," Krystal croaked out with hate before the ape raised the blaster and put one between her eyes. Krystal collapsed backwards into the wall before slinking sideways and onto the floor. Marcus watched, still frozen in terror. He watched helplessly as Oikonny took his fathers body by the neck and walked to the wall.

"This is what you get for interfering in my uncle's plans McCloud!" He yelled as he rammed the now deceased Fox's face into the wall, forcefully using it as a brush and his blood as paint as he wrote something on the wall. When Oikonny was done, he released Fox, whose face was now greatly mutilated, to lie headfirst on the wall, right next to Krystal. Oikonny made his way to the door when Marcus panicked and ran to hide in the closet. Oikonny stopped in front of Marcus' room. "Maybe I should take out the kid," He asked himself. "Na, this will show everyone not to mess with my plans, let him spread the news."

Oikonny soon left, at which Marcus rushed back to his parent's room.

Several hours later, Nicholas, Fara, and Jack walked up to the McCloud's home, coming to drop Jack off for the weekend while they went out of town. They knocked several time but got no response.

"That's strange," Fara noted. Nicholas tested the door and found it open. Giving Fara a glance, she nodded and took Jack back to the car while Nicholas drew his weapon and entered the house. Nothing looked out of place at first.

"Fox!" he called out. "Krystal?! You here?" He heard some soft noise coming from upstairs. As he got closer, the sound became clearer, it was crying. Nicholas noticed the sound coming from the master bedroom and rushed the door.

"Fox! Krystal! Are you…." Nicholas stopped short when he spotted the source of the crying.

Marcus sat on his knees, tears and sobs chocking his face while he had an arm out to both Fox and Krystal's corpses. He kept glancing between them; unsure of which parent he should reach for. Nicholas immediately ran to Marcus.

"Marcus, are you ok?" He asked. But Marcus didn't respond, he didn't even acknowledge that Nicholas existed. Marcus just continued to cry and look between his father and mother. Sobs were the only sounds he could make, trembling as he held an arm out to both parents. His face turned to Krystal.

"M-m-mom?" He sobbed out, before turning to Fox. "D-d-da-a-a-d?"

Nicholas wrapped an arm around Marcus as he cried; soon Fara came in too and gasped at the site. She walked over and moved Krystal and Fox's hands so they held each other's. The moment they did, Marcus burst from Nicholas and threw himself around his parents joined hands, holding them as tight as he could. Nicholas watched as Marcus just completely broke down, sobbing harder and louder than he though possible. The part Cerinian reached over Marcus and closed his 'sisters' eyes. Fara pulled out her phone to call the police, while Nicholas looked at the wall; the words, ' **ANDROSS WILL RISE!'** were written out in Fox's blood.

 _Present_

A few tears slipped down Marcus' face as he remembered that day. Those images, those words, his name, were burned into his mind forever. Oikonny, Andrew Oikonny. He was responsible for his parents' murders, and he was going to pay. Marcus got back to the landing pad and hoped in his Arwing, which he had parked not too far from the gang headquarters that he had just destroyed. He flew off and made course for Kew. If this, 'Scissors' knew the whereabouts of Oikonny, then he and Marcus needed to have a chat, but first. Marcus fired up the long-range communicator and typed in a number he became very familiar with. Soon, his call was answered and a certain corporate executive answered.

"Hello?" She said into the chat.

"Hey Fara."

 **So, I know this is shorter than most of my stories but again, trying to get off of writers block, the next one will be longer I promise. So, R &R, love you.**


End file.
